Somos Familia
by Suki90
Summary: Él tan sólo... tuvo esa necesidad, y ahora estaba más tranquilo. [YuuNoa neutral con leves dejos de ship]


**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivo autores.

 **Aclaración** : Viñeta basada en la escena del anime.

* * *

 **Somos Familia**

Cada uno se fue yendo poco a poco a su propio departamento, la reunión que había durado todo el día finalmente terminó, estando todos de acuerdo en seguir a su Teniente Coronel Guren Ichinose y considerarse a sí mismos como una familia. Eran un grupo joven, pero tenían bien determinado qué querían, y entre eso estaba el no morir para poder permanecer juntos.

Sin embargo, a veces las dudas atacan sorpresivamente, y eso fue lo que le sucedió a Yuu antes de irse como los demás, pues se detuvo en seco justo en la puerta del hogar de Shinoa, quien lo observaba parpadeante.

— ¿Yuu-san? —preguntó ella, viendo la espalda del joven de orbes esmeraldas.

— Oye, Shinoa...

— ¿Sí?

— La familia se protege siempre, ¿verdad? —preguntó sin siquiera girarse a verla.

— ¿Qué? —fue lo único que escapó de los labios de la joven.

— La familia está siempre para uno cuando lo necesita, ¿verdad? —volvió a preguntar— Cuando uno es parte de ella... nunca está solo... ¿Verdad? —cuestionó nuevamente, suavizando su voz al final, recordando a su vieja familia, recordando a Mika, y ahora pensando también en la que recientemente había formado con sus compañeros de escuadrón.

Aquella pregunta sorprendió un poco a Shinoa, no por el hecho de que fuera Yuu quien se lo había preguntado, sino lo qué le cuestionó. Eso era algo que ella no podía asegurar así de fácil como todos los demás, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, porque... la familia que ella tenía como ejemplo no era la mejor si le preguntabas.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía otra familia a la que considerar, una que le estaba haciendo sentir muchas cosas que en su vida llegó a experimientar, y en ella estaba Yūichirō Hyakuya, un miembro muy importante, ya que fue gracias a su forma de ver las cosas que llegaron a la conclusión de que ellos eran su nueva familia.

— Yuu-san, decir que cuando uno tiene familia no siente la soledad sería una enorme mentira, ya que no siempre hay felicidad dentro de ellas —comenzó ella, logrando así que Yūichirō se girara hacia ella, las palabras que ella le estaba dando podían parecer duras pero... eran lo que ella había vivido y tenía que hacérselo saber de alguna forma—. Pero... eso no quiere decir que nuestra familia tenga que ser así.

— Si, pero... —sin embargo el dedo índice de Shinoa alzado frente a él lo detuvo.

— Yuu-san, uno de nuestros principales objetivos es mantenernos unidos, protegiendo a nuestros seres más queridos en esta dura guerra que cada vez nos trae más sorpresas —le dijo, viéndolo con una sonrisa tranquila, una que Yūichirō y los demás estaban comenzando a ver mucho más a menudo que la burlona que la caracterizaba.

Yuu, quien por un momento se quedó callado, analizando lo que su compañera y amiga acababa de decir, tomó la mano de la muchacha de baja estatura y la bajó un poco pero sin soltarla— Entonces, ¿me prometes que no morirás? ¿Puedes prometerme que estarás ahí cuando te necesite?

— Yuu-san... —susurró Shinoa, algo sorprendida por las palabras de Yuu. Queriendo amenizar un poco el momento, la reina del descaro sacó uno de sus típicos comentarios—. Vaya, vaya, ¿es que acaso ya no puedes vivir sin mí, Yuu-san? ¿Tanto impacto he ten—...?

— Shinoa —interrumpió Yuu de pronto, sorprendiendo a la jovencita, que fijó sus ojos en los de él—. Prométemelo.

Sin siquiera saber aún por qué, un leve calor en sus mejillas se hizo presente al sentir la intensa mirada del muchacho de ojos verdes sobre ella. Esto le estaba ocurriendo frecuentemente, y eso le estaba causando muchas molestias. Maldita sea Guren Ichinose por meterle cosas en la cabeza...

Controlando un poco el calor en sus mejillas, Shinoa posó su mano libre sobre con la que Yūichirō estaba sosteniendo su otra extremidad y con una suave sonrisa, esta le dijo— Te prometí hace horas que te ayudaría a salvar a Mika-san, ¿no es verdad? No soy de las que rompe promesas, especialmente a personas que son importantes para mí. Es por eso que no tengo permitido morir, así que estaré molestándote por un largo rato, Yuu-san~...

Al final esa respuesta, que terminó siendo un intento de molestarlo, terminó por tranquilizarlo de aquellos pensamientos iniciales sobre si sus amigos y él serían capaces de permanecer juntos, estaban en una guerra a final de cuentas.

Sin embargo, lo que aún no entendía era por qué sólo se lo había dicho a ella; Kimizuki, Yoichi y Mitsuba eran igual de importantes, y tenían derecho a saber, lo único que sabía es que fue una necesidad que surgió... y nada más. Pero aún con esa incertidumbre dentro de él, estaba más tranquilo y relajado con su respuesta.

Apretando levemente el agarre en la mano de Shinoa, Yuu le sonríe, así como se había estado permitiendo sonreírle ahora que su corazón estaba aceptando a más personas en él— Más te vale... recuerda que ahora somos familia... y no quiero volver a nadie, y eso… te incluye a ti.

* * *

 **Suki:** Ok, este es mi primer intento de fic YuuNoa levemente neutral y por supuesto, de mi incursión al fandom fanfickero de Owari no Seraph. La verdad sea dicha, tengo miedo de recibir Reviews aquí porque sé que luego hay gente algo hardcore D: Pero quería aportar un poquito aunque sea porque realmente no hay muchas historias sobre estos dos y necesitan más amor 3.

Esta escena va después de cuando Yuu le pide a Shinoa que lo ayude a salvar a Mika, que esté a su lado para recuperar a una parte importante de su familia, pero me basé en la del anime porque es en base a esa que esto se me ocurrió. Quizá más adelante saque algo con referencia a los momentos del manga. En fin. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Saludos!


End file.
